1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swivel mountings. More particularly but not exclusively, the invention relates to a swivel mounting for an instrument or apparatus which is normally stationary but whose optimum angle relative to a fixed base may be required to be changed from time to time. Such instruments or apparatus may be, for example, visual display unit monitors, television sets, radios, and speakers.
2. Prior Art
It is known to mount television sets in a yoke to allow the angle of viewing to be changed. It is also known to mount television sets and radios so that they may be rotated about a vertical axis. A visual display unit monitor is normally mounted in a static position.